the_shroom_famfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Libs
THE GUYS I HAVE DATED There was Jimmy Kilppari, we went out in grade 69 and he practically begged me to date him. I thought he was kinda Sexual, but his clothes never matched. To our Winter dance, he wore White fleece Panties and Whale -print Banana Hammocks with an over-sized silk Pink Condom. Ugh, memories! I dumped him 96 days later and told him he was too Sweaty for me Then there was a Horny guy named Semen Wickerbelt, I know right? The name alone makes you wanna Fuck. I dated him on a dare one night out with the Canadians. He was sooo Sloppy and Canadian. He wore these anxient 90s glasses with big Brown Fallic frames and his teeth were always Black! He tried to kiss me one evening, but I purposely moved my Vagenis and he ended up kissing my Peengina, lol! We broke up Aeons later. Fat-Balls was a hot dude. He was captain of the Mud Wrestling in Cum team and had a really Corny smile. I was so Murderous when he asked me out. Our first date was at the Turtlemush's House, he won me a Demon Baby and bought me a Butthole Surfer that was personally signed by Kaitlyn Jenner! I still have it on my Fresh Fork in my Sex Dungeon. I loved the way he Fucked, Slurped and even Licked. Unfortunately, our relationship didn't last longer than 69 Million Seconds. He moved to Finland and fell in love with another Woman. Oh, there was Cooper Pooper. I was 16 at the time and he was 66. I thought I would marry him! I fell Angrily in love with his blue Vagenises. My heart would skip 66000 beats when he'd touch my Butthole. But a Valentine's Day party ruined everything, I had too much to drink that night and I puked Corn Holes all over his new tie-up Penis Holders then he accused me of kissing my Home Ec teacher who wasn't even at the party! I Hated him for that. Last, there was Trisha Paytas Thomas who I used to call " Barkey Boy " for short. He had major issues. He would get Lust over spilled Cummy Milk! He brought me a bouquet of Balls one time and I forgot to say HARDER! and he went insane, like literally. He pinned me to the Rock and dug his Dicks into my Tit and told me to Smash, or should I say he made me. I guess you could say he was Gooey, but later that year I stole his Hair and burned all his Corn Chips. He Always wanted to see me again and I Was okay with that Right now I'm dating a fine Old Hindu man who loves me for my Farts! I really like him and hope it really Does work out. TOP 8 MOVIES TO WATCH THIS HALLOWEEN Looking for a good Fuck? These top rated films will have you Shitting for the The Shitter TOP 8 1 ) The Maine Chainsaw Kill - A must Ejaculate movie! A group of 69 friends take a wrong turn while on a Bush trip. When they discover a Pungent house, they learn that they get more than they Fucked for. They run into a disfigured Woman who starts chasing them through the Rocks with a Thong. Can they get away before they get Snuffed? 2 ) Beyond the Haunted Cornhole Factory - Hold on to your Panties for this one folks! About a Sticky man and his Husband who check into an old rundown Cornhole Factory when their Unicycle runs out of Horse Cum on highway 420. The place had a history of deaths including a Horny woman who jumped 11 stories off her Nipple wearing only a night Testicle Holder. That same woman comes to Fart on those who stay in the same room she did, room 666 3 ) A Wet Donkey Fucks this Way - A classic by The Guy Who Played Willow! When a Pink haired Donkey gets hit by a Uber and dies instantly, the Full moon brings it back to life. But it's no longer the same Donkey it once was. It craves Dirty Milk and feeds on human Vaginas. It starts to terrorize a new family and turns those it Kills into Sweaty beings too 4 ) The Slapping Hour - You gotta Slam this! A group of 88 kids {around 3 years old} go trick or Milking. They arrive at a house they presume is haunted. The kids are dared to go inside. They find a jack-o- Intestine and smash it as a prank but it releases Vampire Sluts. The doors and Anuses get locked shut as Abusive Priests from the house terrorize the group trying to feast on their Penises. 5 ) Solid Town - A Prostitute goes to a small town on the countryside in January. The town is very Sloppy, they all dress up in costumes, carve Carrots and have bonfires to keep Round spirits at bay during St. Patties Day. Because she does not celebrate the holiday, she is targeted by the towns Judges to be sacrificed on Halloween Midnight. 6 ) The Night of the Clam - Not for the Spicy hearted! A family in the woods is visited by a Clam on Halloween night and is hunted by the creature all Morning as the full Horse stands in the sky. The family must survive until daybreak or be Stomped by the Bruce Willis. 7 ) The Man Who Became a Pornstar - A 69 year old man murders his 13 year old Uncle on Halloween and for the rest of the night he is tormented by the guilt until he goes Creepy and descends into the mind of a Pornstar. 8 ) Mexican Wrestlers of South -Wick Manor! - A mind- Murdering horror! Three witches embark on a journey to kidnap Fishtank Repairmen on Hallows-Eve Afternoon. They feed on their souls to keep themselves Stupid and Fake. But can they escape before the sun comes Down? Or will they become Fish Eggs? Have fun kids and don't eat too much Pussy! THE AWKWARD DATE Tonight I'm going on a date with SoggyMarigold from my Sex Ed class. He has asked me out over 69 times and I always Fucked him anyway. This time I thought I'd Kill for it, I mean why not, who is it Jizzing? SoggyMarigold is one of those Pungent kind of guys who gets straight X 's in every subject, he's kind of a Porn Stars Quail. It was Fridee night when I heard a Thwickap at the door. It was SoggyMarigold holding a bouquet of Satchels, he bowed and then handed one to me and said " You look Wet my dear, shall we? I almost Smashed from laughter but held it in the best I could. I took his Penis and he Punched me in his Uber. We drove to a restaurant that overlooked the Hobos. He ordered Cornholes, Elephant fingers, Sriracha gravy and a huge Fox burger with Horse Milk. I just wanted a Gummy Bear with a glass of Rat Bile, I guess he thought I was Corny but his outfit had me lose my appetite, Semen White plaid Panties with a button-down Sock tucked in and over-sized Banana Hammocks on! After dinner he drove me home, we talked about why Crabs are so Plump, which was Greasy, and then he walked me to my Clam. He kissed me on the Clitoris, out of all places! Then scratched his Anal Hole and said I had a Sweaty time, lets Queef again some time! I nodded my Nipple Yes, then quickly went inside. I felt Extreme Angry Horse Lust seeing him again in school but we usually just say BROAGH! when we Slam into each other in the school Sex Dungeon.